justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Black Widow
"Black Widow" by Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora is featured on Just Dance 2015. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer wears a costume of a purple dress and has neon blue webs covering her dress. The neon blue webs light up at some parts of the song. Her legs and heels are covered with lace to look like as if they have spider webs on them. She wears a shiny purple lace mask, she has long hair, and she wears a light blue glove. Her color scheme changes back to black and maroon (with yellow webs) after the chorus. Background The background is filled with black and blue spider webs, which glow up purple and yellow. The background color changes after the dancer changes to maroon, it turns black and white, and glows up white. There is a moon below the right corner. Before Rita Ora starts singing the chorus, it turns into a dark landscape and the dancer appears in the background in black and white. Gold Moves There are 4''' Gold Moves''' in this routine: 'Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4: '''Put both of your hands to the right. '''Gold Move 3: '''Throw both of your hands up as you kick up your right leg. 14.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 & 4 15.png|Gold Move 3 Trivia * This is Iggy Azalea's second song in the series, after ''Problem in the same game, Just Dance 2015. ** However, this is the first song to credit Iggy Azalea as the main artist. * This is Rita Ora's first and only song so far in the series. * The words "f**king" and "do" (from the line "That will do ya how I do ya") are censored. Also, as the clean version is used, so "sh*t" is replaced with "shhhh." * This song was announced during the "MTV 2014 Video Music Awards" via Twitter along with Bang Bang. * The official video of the song references another song featured in Just Dance 2015: The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?): during the scene in the restaurant, the boss asks Fox (the waitress, played by Iggy Azalea), "What does the Fox say?" and the boss then says, "Nothing!" ** Coincidentally, she might be the same girl as one of the backup dancers for The Fox, but in a different outfit. * Despite the Smosh routine involving a duet, the pictograms remain Solo. Gallery black widow just dance.jpg BlackWidowWallpaper.jpg|Black Widow on Just Dance 2015 Bw.PNG 203.png|Avatar Screenshot 2014-11-23 19.02.15.png|Smosh Version blackwidowbabylolz.png 10589137 670590016342849 79557038 n.jpg 10614410 10152672969859711 2529287911580091522 n.jpg Just-Dance-2015 BLACKWIDOW.jpg|Beta version (With the blue version of the dancer for the part) Black Widow No GUI.png|A move from the song. blackwidowwebs.png|Another dance move blackwidowclones.png dancerextractionbackw.PNG blackwidow.jpg|Black Widow Black widow 170211.gif brief-black-widow-copy_800.jpg|Concept art black widow pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms BlackWidowVIP.png|Smosh V.I.P. Videos File:Iggy Azalea - Black Widow ft. Rita Ora File:Just Dance 2015 - Black Widow - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2015 - Black Widow (Smosh) - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Rap Elements Category:Halloween Songs Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Beta Elements Category:Pages that won Article of the Month Category:Songs with Just Dance V.I.P